After Sep. 11, 2001, the United States Government law enforcement agency, Department of Homeland Security and private citizens have been installing video and surveillance cameras on premises for security, monitoring, and surveillance. Despite all of the cameras installed around the cities, streets and buildings, they are incapable of capturing license plates numbers in a dim light or no light due to insufficient luminance of the license plate and visibility issue. Government regulations for illuminating license plates exist at Federal and State levels. Federal regulations for illuminating license plates are expressed in Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS). These standards do not require any minimum ratio of illumination intensity required by a video surveillance camera. A most common standard camera installed these days requires a minimum illumination of 1 lux at a focal lens of 1.2. While the FMVSS minimum illumination per test point on the license plate is set at 0.75 ft-c, most surveillance video cameras installed by the Federal and State Government, Law enforcement, Department of Homeland Security agency and private citizens are not readily capable of viewing the license plate numbers at night or low light, more particularly, when the vehicle lights are turned off. This plight makes most of surveillance and security cameras useless at night to capture the visibility of license plate numbers. Some state regulations allow only 50 millicandelas of light to be emitted to the rear of the vehicle to avoid blinding the human eye following the vehicle, which makes it more difficult to attain visibility of license plate on cameras.